Physical devices such as hard drives are often backed up to remote storage systems, which may also comprise cloud-based storage media. Common methods for backing up physical devices over time include the capturing of mirrors (e.g., snapshots) as well as incremental files that represent changes to files of a physical device that occur between mirror captures. Regardless of backup methodology, it is often difficult for system administrators to effectively monitor the protection statuses of various computing devices within a network.